<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together At Last by SuspiciousBlueJay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340783">Together At Last</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuspiciousBlueJay/pseuds/SuspiciousBlueJay'>SuspiciousBlueJay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Together At Last [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Modern Era, Seriously how do i tag, how do I tag??, my first fic ever, plez don't judge, they're in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuspiciousBlueJay/pseuds/SuspiciousBlueJay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Golden-haired man meets a man with the most beautiful Golden-brown eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achilles &amp; Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Together At Last [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together At Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IDK why I wrote this.<br/>This is my literally my first ever fic, so please don't judge if its shit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A boy with golden hair and eyes bluer than the sea, stepped of the train, slowly looking around and taking in the view. He took in his surroundings, a large blue lake, some hastily cut grass and an old brick building he thought looked Victorian.</p><p>He realised he was standing still only when he was barrelled into by another boy and fell harshly to the ground. He stood up shakily, the skin of his hands scraped off.  He was about to yell at the other boy, when he noticed the boy’s short brown hair that curled round his ears, his sun-kissed caramel skin and the finally his deep golden-brown eyes.</p><p>When his looked into depths of those gold-brown eyes, he remembered…</p><p> </p><p>He remembered blood, war and death.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered love, pain and grief.</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly remembered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He saw boy stood in a sweeping courtyard full of more flowers than he knew existed, the boy had golden hair and eyes bluer than the sea. The golden-haired boy was singing softly and strumming an instrument, whilst a caramel skinned boy with gold-brown eyes watched in wonder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The scene suddenly shifted he was still observing the courtyard, but shadows has swung, and flowers closed their buds as night approached. The golden-haired boy was with gold-brown eyes again but this time they appeared to be training, Brown eyes threw a swift sharp javelin that missed the target completely. Gold hair began laughing in fondness at brown eyes blunder .At first it seemed to him brown eyes was offended, but he quickly joined in, the joyous laughter echoed beautiful around the courtyard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Again, the scene changed. He saw a camp, tents worn for age and use, one tent larger and more ornate than the others. Out of the ten a golden hair man stepped closely followed by a man with the most beautiful gold-brown eyes. Gold hair snapped angrily at brown eyes, berated him, saying words unknow but obviously hurtful. He saw gold-brown eyes fill with tears.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His blue eyes filled with tears.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He saw a battle filed covered with bloody bodies, enough bodies to fill a river, some with spears and swords sticky out of their pale flesh, their shields laying blood-spattered beside them. He saw Brown eyes a spear embedded in his gut, his beautiful golden-brown eyes staring lifelessly at the sky, his sun-kissed caramel skin grey, pale, and dull.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His tears spilled down his face<em>.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He saw the golden-haired man rip the spear from brown eye’s motionless body and cradled him against his chest, crying out in pure grief. The golden-haired man refused to let go, holding the lifeless man’s body for days until it was ripped from him. He saw an elaborate funeral, the body given full ceremony.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The golden-haired man’s blue eyes shone with fire, fire forged by grief and rage. The golden-haired man carved a path though the battlefield, leaving countless bodies in his wake. He fought the gods, who saw his rage and knew it could destroy the world. Gold-hair cried for the one who had killed brown eyes. Cried for him to come and fight him like a man. The fight was beautiful and deadly, gold-hair struct and killed, but it was not enough it was not justice. Gold eyes dragged brown-eyes killer around, and around, and around, mocking the enemy and changeling them to try, to try to fight him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He saw gold-eyes in his rage struck down an arrow to the heart. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He saw the smile on gold-hair’s face as he joined brown eyes at last.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He saw thousands of other lives, of Gold-hair and Brown eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He saw Gold-hair and Brown eyes children again, a teacher laughing telling them they were one soul in two bodies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He saw brown eyes taken from gold-hair again and again and again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Patroclus?” The golden-haired boy, with eyes bluer than the sea asked, eyes shining with hope.</p><p>“Achilles?” The boy with sun-kissed caramel skin and deep golden-brown eyes said.</p><p>“Yes” Both boys said in unison, for they were together again at last. They embraced and they knew they weren’t letting go this time.</p><p>This time would be different.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IDK why I wrote this.<br/>This is my literally my first ever fic, so please don't judge if its shit. </p><p>If you want more fics I can try (won't promise they'll be good but...)<br/>Come hang out on Tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thesilverenchantressme)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>